Fairy Tail ONE SHOTS
by lizzysakura21
Summary: this will be my file for one shots of fairy tails, it will have many pairings. ill have this rated M for up coming one shots. from cuties to tear jerkers to maybe lemons *smirks*. thank you please R&R 3
1. rain cant mend my broken heart

By lizzysakura

so i have some writer block right now and i am so busy with my up coming con Anime Los Angels 2015 and i need to work on my cosplays plus the ones i was hired to do ;-; so for now i give u this one shot, GreyXJuvia yey its not Lucy today XD

warning contains tear jerkier. ;-;, you have been warn. i think ill be updating my two stories in January 13 or 14 so till then i might just make this a series of one shots till my writer block disappears. now enjoy

recommend you listen to Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii, Kanashiki kako, and Main Theme Piano from Fairy Tail OST

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cold<strong>_

_**...its cold, my body it feels numb...**_

_**my heart it... i think its stopped. **_

_**Huh? my cheeks feel wet. **_

_**Oh, its raining...i think its rain, guess i started to make it rain again...**_

_**huh? i..i cant move my arms...or body...**_

**_"_JUVIAAAAAAAA!_"_**

**_Who is calling my name with such raw pain?_**

**_"NO! JUVIAAAAA"_**

**_Is that Grey~sama i hear?_**

**_"_JUVIAAAA HOLD ON! JUST HOLD ON! WENDY! FUCK! LYON GET WENDY OR CHELIA!_" _**

**_Why? why is your voice in so much pain? _**

**_Did i make you sad? _**

**_"ray...ama..." _**

**_"JUVIA! No don't speak, safe yo...your breath! just hold on till lyon gets help ...i'm ... i'm sorry..." _**

**_*sniff sniff*_**

**_oh, this isn't rain, its grey~sama's tears_**

**_"on't...cry...ey...ma" _**

**_Move hand! Move!_**

_Hand slowly shaking reaches Grey's cheeks, bloody and cold. _

_**i can't hold it up much longer as my hand falls to the ground.** _

_Grey picks juvia's head up and on his lap trying to make her comfortable. Tears falling heavily down his cheeks trying to make his voice not shake. It was his fault that they ran into an ambush on the mission that he, juvia and wendy took with lyon, chelia and sherry._

**_"i'm...i'm sorry juvia...why..why did u jump in the way! WHY DID YOU DO IT! YOU STUPID...stupid...juvia..."_**

**_i...i'm sorry too grey~sama _**

**_"not...fa..lt...i..*cough cough*love...sama..."_**

_Blood, blood was coming out of her mouth cough as juvia chokes a bit on her blood. Foolishly Juvia had jumped in the way of a swordsman as he tried to pierce grey in the heart as his back was against him as he fought against two other mages, juvia had been pushed to the side by grey but on doing so left himself unguarded. Using this opportunity the swordsman went for it but instead of piercing grey he hit juvia's heart, as she saw and jumped in the way. The sword was a powerful counter magic sword that makes magic useless once the blade touches skin of a mage. _

_In rage Grey uses his demon slayer ice magic and freezes the rouge swordsmen in place. Lyon had left just as he ordered, lyon had stumble upon grey kneeling over juvia as the blade was in her chest. Rain, what a fitting scenery in this event. Raining as if the sky knew that someone was near death, the heaven crying in sorrow for the beloved water woman grey thought._

_Afraid to remove the blade he left it in juvia, fearing that once removed it would cause a major bleed out. _

**_"Juvia you must hold on, please...please.. don't leave me alone... not again..." _**

**_Grey~sama i wish to stay with you forever, i truly do i know i would have been happy_**

**_"Once your better juvia we...we can get married, have many kids as you want. explore the other continents,...buy a house togehter...ugh...*sniff* just...dont leave me... I..I..."_**

**_"love you grey, thank you..."_**

**_Closing my eyes i hear my heart give out three strong beats and silence..._**

**_"JUUUUVIAAAAAAA!"_**

**_im sorry i couldn't hear what you wanted to say im sure i knew what you wanted to say...Thank you...For saving me from the rain...for being my sun...my love, my everything..._**

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and i really appreciate a R&amp;R :D again sorry am going to try to update very soon on LKandF, and MSandW too ;-; and i hope you liked this short oneshot<p> 


	2. memories are what kills me

By lizzysakura

Next pairing is NaLu yeahhh i love his pairing man! ok insert sad fanfic here ;-; . i think ill be updating my two stories in January 13 or 14 so till then i might just make this a series of one shots till my writer block disappears. now enjoy

recommend you listen to Fairy Tail OST the sad ones bros, warning this contains sad, cursing, and other stuff sorry guys no lemon yet XD its a nalu one were one of them is dead and u dont know who till the end and the other is trying to resesitate them to come back to life and the one thats alive is remembering all the good times they had

* * *

><p>Damn it! FUCK! Why wont this blood stop! Please Mavis make this blood stop. "ugh *cough cough* hey...dont *cough* frown, smile for me, like, like you always do...please...*cough cough*" Just looking into their eyes it makes my heart stop beating, their eyes you can see they are loosing there warmth. I, please dont die... tears fall down my cheek, yea i know im crying, these tears wont stop. "good bye...sorry i couldnt keep my promise" Cupping her cheek lovingly i whisper, "its okay you can and will keep our promise, so dont you dare..." Eyes widening i feel them go cold. No! Screaming i start to Resuscitate them. Come on heart dont you give up on me! please! please without you i...i have no one. Tears these awful liquids that run down my eyes and face they sting.<p>

Thinking back to the first time i met you back in hargeon, how we ended up facing that fake salamander and taking him down. Man that was something and it was super fun too. Then when we went on our first mission as a team to burn that book in ShirotsumeTown. Man that duke was something else. I also remember how when made team natsu the guilds strongest with both Erza and Gray. Many would say otherwise but to me we were. Then there was Galuna island, i know we couldnt just abandon gray like that so we decided to follow him. It's a good thing too or gray wouldnt be here today if we didnt interfere with his crazy play to kill himself with deliora one of zerefs demons. Then there was that incident with phantom lord, gajeel was something back then but master made him join our guild it took sometime but everyone now accepts him.

Finding out loke was one of a celestial spirits was something to be amazed, who knew right? but i knew there was always something funny about him. Jellal, at the tower of heaven with erza. It pained me so much to see erza like that, the strong woman i knew was left in a crying state i just didnt know. But i knew erza needed us, needed to face her past so she could move foward. And it did, it made her stronger than before and she now smiles from the bottom of her heart. I also remember that game laxus made us all play at fantasia, many people thought laxus was loosing his mind and maybe he was but he's changed now, he is a future guild master we all know it, he will make a great master.

Oracion Seis, the guild who wanted to take over the world. Though they did resurrect Jellal from the dead i am grateful to them on that. And he did change for the bettter. But i am also grateful to them because they brough wendy to us. The little dragon slayer of the sky, she was very timid and shy. But she alwasy looked up to me, its funny how i thought of her as a little sister. But with her help we did take down those bastards. But we also gain kinana as well and wendy and charla. And gray got to see lyon again but in different settings he joined lamia scale, its good thing to, he deserved to have a change of pase. Edolas, the mysterious place with no magic. We did get to meet our counter parts, they, they were something, very opposites of us, but we did have one thing in common. Our Love for our guild and our guildmates. Finding out mystogun was actually jellals edolas counterpart was shocking, but now he is the king of edolas were he was always meant to be.

Tenrou Island, i was so happy with you being selected to be an s-class mage. I always knew you could do it, and it was no brainer that you would be selected. But then Grimoire Heart guild attacked us, i worried about your safety and when they were defeated i was relief you were safe. My heart stopped when acnologia attack, i thought that was the last time i ever saw you but in reality we slept for 7 years thanks to first master Mavis for protecting us.

Then the amazing GMG happen oh man that was something, i remember watching you and how i cheered so hard for you to win. You were so amazing out there, at times i feared for your safety i will admit that. I remember that smile when we won, i think from there i started to fall more in love with you, i knew from our 2nd mission we ever took i had some sort of feelings for you but i couldn't figure out what it was till now at this point. Just watching you surrounded by our guildmates, then the the whole dragons invading fiore's capital. When i saw those dragons i couldnt believe it! It was something special, but when future rogue killed future lucy in front of us i, i felt as my heart stopped. Just seeing her die like that in front of me made me shed tears of sorrow, especially on how she told us her future and what happened. I never again wanted to watch that happen be it future lucy or any other guildmate.

When we went to the sun village and found those giants frozen, i felt hurt somehow. Getting separated from you was painful but i knew you werent alone, thank mavis for that. Finally freeing those giants im glad to know that flare was reunited with her family, who knew that the eternal flame was that flame dragon back when we fought those dragons in the GMG. Im glad we got to say goodbye to him, he was a gentle soul and he needed to rest in peace now.

Now fighting those bastards from Tartarus guild or can we even call them a guild? Demons, thats what they are. Fighting those demons to safe the magic from this is a battle that we can not lose, i know sacrafices were made and it pains my heart to see you suffer for that. i know how much your nakama mean to you and to see you so hurt i cant bare it. But seeing you run like towards me i smiled i thought you were coming to congratulate me on defeatingMard with gray. But when seeing your face in pain and tears, you push me away just so i was able to see you pierced by one of mard's thorn vines in the heart. Seeing his face smug he finally falls down defeated. Getting up i see her shaking and barely breathing, i guess the vines missed her heart by a mere centimeters i was relieved till she started to speak to me. "ugh *cough cough* hey...dont *cough* frown, smile for me, like, like you always do...please...*cough cough*."

"DONT YOU DIE ON ME LUCE! LUCY PLEASE...don't..." Letting out a roar i see my father defeat acnologia, My father sees me and hears my painful roar and he knew. He knew i lost my love, my everything, my mate...

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and i really appreciate a R&amp;R :D again sorry am going to try to update very soon on LKandF, and MSandW too ;-; and i hope you liked this short oneshot next one will be a happy one i swear :D<p> 


	3. Christmas present?

By lizzysakura

Anddddd im back with a happy fan fic :D this time the pairing is Laxus and Cana yes i know that this pairing doesnt get alot of attention and well i just wanted to write one :) i will be writing canon and crack pairings if u dont like well its fine. well here are the disclaimers, warning this contains cursing, Drunken moments and other stuff partial lemon XD its a LaxCan idk how to write the pairing name no enjoy :) its a christmas one

* * *

><p>"Soooooo which *hic* one of you lovely lovely gentlemen would like to *hic* play a game of *hic* out drink the Cana? Hmmm?"<p>

Just look at that woman there drunk talking with the iceprick and pyromaniac there just brings me much headaches. Why? Well first off its those two idiots and secondly anyone trying to out drink cana has another thing coming and if there is a spark flames withh burst threw and only blondie and that stalker can take care of the rest.

"What why would we do that?"

"What your scared ill beat you flamebrain?"

"Ha! In your dreams iceprincess. your no match for us. I know it be down to me and cana you'll be the first out."

Andddd there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The spark i had just said. Sighing I sip my scotch drink while just hearing those idiots and cana start off their stupid match.

"Why the long face laxus? It's Christmas! you should be more happy! And if your nice santa might just get you a very special present you might enjoy. teehee"

Great...The she-devil is here... Well i am sitting on the bar so it makes sense she would be here.

"Look, Mira, i dont give a crap if its christmas or not, present? santa? pfft! as if! You know I dont believe in that shit."

Seeing mira giggling she gives me a wink and says, "We'll see~"

What is that witch up too. Squinting my eyes i look at her accusingly, i just know she is up to something...

"HAAHAHAH SEE *hic* i told u, u'd be the first one gone! *hic*"

and with that the pyro is down. yeah i knew this was gonna happen...

"Geeze natsu did you have to go overboard?"

"Grey~sama juvia shall take care of you!"

there they go, right on cue. Looking as both the girls pick up there designated partners out of the guild i shake me head. Things never change. Feeling someones hands on my should grow tense.

"Easy there sparky its just me"

Looking over my should i see its the drunk, great what does she want now. Cant she see that i want to drink in peace.

"How about i join you hmm?"

Well i guess, nodding i let here sit next to me. Signaling mira for another round, i turn my head to face the drunk and arch my brow. Does she know she is almost half naked? maybe she played strip drink? i dont know, looking at her breast i see she isnt even wearing anything! what the bloody hell! Suddenly i see a finger pointing up and look at cana's face.

"Well id be damn, i didnt know laxus you would be the type to publicly be a pervert for staring at me so openly. These ladies here are not on your christmas list i can assure you that."

Just hearing the teasing tone in her voice i let out a smirk. Oh does it now...

"Well how would you know if i didnt add it to my list?"

seeing cana practically tilt her head back as here hair falls out of the way, i indeed was correct she isnt wearing anything. Smirking i grab one of her breast and gave it a squeeze. "They look just ripe to me."

Seeing her blush then smirk she leans closer to me while my hand is still attached to her breast and gropes my groin. Damn this woman! letting out a groan she whispers in my ear and says, "How about we get out of here and ill give you the best christmas present you have recieved? santa gave me a letter and thats what awaits you.~" Blushing madly i pick her up and make my way to the guild doors.

"Laxus hold on!"

turning back i see mira running to us with a single present. cana just grabs it for me since i busy holding her up and make our way out with it.

"Santa will be happy if it will please you laxus!" Damn that she devil... Standing outside of the guild cana opens the present and inside there is a lingera of a misses santa with a see threw thong. Smirking i look to cana as she looks up at me.

"Well misses clause care to give me many presents for being such a good boy. if you do i promise to make sure i give you a suprise"

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and i really appreciate a R&amp;R :D hahaa yes this was a laxus pov, he is so cheeky XD again sorry am going to try to update very soon on LKandF, and MSandW too ;-; and i hope you liked this short oneshot next one is a Lyon x Levy, Lucy, Juvia, a random fairy tail or sabertooth guy u choose :D<p> 


	4. Crystallize my body but not my soul

By lizzysakura

So next up is the pairing Mavis and Zeref. i always wondered how did she die? or well how did she end up in that crystal. so here is my version on why she is in there and why zeref wants to die :) please enjoy.

kind of dark, but it is rated M for the nudity and violence and cursing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mavis POV~<strong>_

The year is X687, its been 2 years since ive founded Fairy Tail and became it's guild master. Its been 1 year since zeira my close friend died. It's all his fault. If that man didn't show up, she...she would still be... alive. Tears run down my face as I am here today at Zeira's grave, Tenrou Island.

"tada ureshikute naiteiru no

tada kanashikute naiteiru no

sou sunao ni ikirutte konna ni mo

jibun de irareru

kaze ni nosete sasayaku

[anata wa anata no mama de iin da] to

ari no mama no sugata de ite

sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime

aruiteiru no

sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni

kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru

kimi ga kureta mono"

Singing the lullaby that she taught me, I smile at her grave, my beloved friend. She just had to jump in the way, I should have trusted her judgement on HIM but I always try to see the good in everyone. Guess that's why she always called me naive and childish hee, guess she has a point there, I am to trusting but in the end that cost her her life. I was just to blinded by him by his promises and sweet words of love. I know it in my heart that he wasn't like this, I don't know what happen to him in that mission he went on but when he came back he was different. I tried to ignore it but Zeira knew right away he was changed and not in the good way.

I made him leave fairy tail, the others didn't trust him after the accident which lead to Zeira's death. I don't blame them but my heart still yearns for him, I guess I'm still not over him even though I haven't seen him in over a year. Placing the lily flowers at her grave I wipe my tears away continuing smiling at her grave, please, Zeria watch over us. Getting up I start walking down the familiar grass road that I have walked so long ago. Looking up at the trees I close my eyes breathing in the air that I have only remembered in my dreams. Yes, I was home.

Heading towards the sea shore were my boat awaited. Looking back I thrust my hand in the air both my pointing finger and thumb out, the fairy tail sign of goodbye. Smiling I said a silent goodbye, the boat took off heading towards magnolia once again.

~time skip~

"huff you will never win zeref! I wont let you! FAIRY Glitter!" Calling out to one of my attacks i hit him straight on. Shit! it had no effect, yury hurry! i can not hold him off for too long. I have been battling zeref for 10 days and 10 nights straight, my power is weakening and i know i was foolish enough to follow him. to think i was finally able to get my revenge on him. Our battle domain was on an island close to tenrou island, i had decided to leave a note to yury and precht to come and follow me to get help from other guilds. i just have to hold on till them.

"you stalling mavis, you didnt think i wouldnt notice? hmph hee, pathetic."

glaring at him i launch another fairy glitter, and he so easily dodges it. "your as beautiful as the day i left, tell me mavis does your heart still beats for me as mine does for you? ever since i killed her i just keep remembering us in the meadows holding each other and whispering sweet words to you." "Damn you! zeira was my best friend! she knew something was wrong with you i should have listen! that crystal you gave me i burned it with the hottest flames i could find!" smirking i see his face fall into seriousness, continuing, " zeref you will never have me i will win in the end you'll see fairy tail never gives up!"

seeing his bangs covering his eyes i felt my heart thump twice in a painful way. something was not right, he had lifted his hand and instainly my body felt cold, it felt like thousands upon thousands of knives were stabbing my skin. Screaming i feel as my cloths begin to melt, ice, ice was swallowing me up. one last time i look at him with hatred as i close my eyes refusing to to see him ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Zeref POV~<strong>_

Seeing Mavis in the crystal I look fondly to it, Yes forever my love shall be crystallized in this frozen tomb. Only for my eyes to see, to forever preserve your beauty and our love. Yes I guess you can say this is maddening but it's the only way she can stay with me forever, both body and spirit shall be mine forever. Smiling I look at my hand that had the Fairy Tail stigma on, caressing it I look at her and my eyes darken in a lustful glee, If you were to see my face I know you can see my perverted evil smile. Gazing at her I caress her face yes mine and mine alone, those trash will never find us. Turning around I head towards my thrown chair and suddenly I see a light. Turning around I see Mavis out floating in front of me. What?! How! that magic it cant be melted.

"you may have my body zeref but you will never have my soul. Fairy tail will find you"

Snarling, I see its her spirit. Why can't you just be mine here with me in my hellish kingdom.

"Mavis, explain yourself how are you doing this? you will never escape me. Your pitiful guild will never find us and they can not kill me, I am immortal."

"I will not be the one to end you but I shall punish you in a way that will have you wanting to end yourself, I am removing your guild mark, you will never enter any fairy tail sacred ground ever again. I should have done this when Zeira had told me, I was foolish to continue to believe in your empty words. You wont change you will never change. Goodbye...zeref..."

Seeing her tears stream down her face she looks like a crying angel, looking at my hand i see that my fairy tail sign is slowly fading away. What, does she think i'll care if i am not a guild member? foolish. Looking up my eyes widen. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" This cant be, she is fading away, seeing my guild mark erase i see its connected to her, Shit. "Stop! Mavis stop this!" "No, goodbye.." the last thing i see were her tears and the love in her eyes towards me. What has she done, did she pass on? "MAVIS!" Running to were she was i keep calling out to her, this can not be! i have her but i dont. turning around i look towards the crystal and see it not there. "SLAM!" Running to the window i see that bastard Precht and Yury taking the crystallize mavis. Letting out a roar my heart starts to turn black. within minutes they were gone, forever out of my reach, knowing them they wouldnt go back to the guild they would run and i will never see her again.

years passed by since i have not seen them, i had begun to travel around the world causing destruction where ever i went. Death is what followed me but i have come to realise without her my life has no meaning. Even if i were to somehow get her physical body back i can never truely have her. Thats why on my journey i have come to master my magic, its twisted ways, and have also learned that i can not be killed. i have tried and have failed. is this punishment, will i never die and be reunited with her? no, i wont let that stop me ill created something more powerful than myself, something that can kill me and be as cruel as the devil himself. I will finally put an e.n.d. to myself.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and i really appreciate a R&amp;R :D again sorry am going to try to update very soon on LKandF, and MSandW too ;-; and i hope you liked this short oneshot next one will be a happy one i swear :D<p> 


End file.
